


Snow, Like Dandelions

by Candasaurus



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candasaurus/pseuds/Candasaurus
Summary: Ven's first snowfall.-A quick snippet.





	Snow, Like Dandelions

Winter came far quicker than the leaves could fall. But Aqua didn’t mind. It just meant that she had an excuse to break out the hot cocoa early. Ven would surely love it! Especially since she got Terra to get the marshmallows down from the top shelf.

As she waited for the kettle to boil, she looked outside and watched the fluffy flakes gracefully fall. The wind absent, letting them sway under their own weightlessness against the still air. The calm only interrupted by the bounding of an excited teen's footsteps echoing down the corridor, announcing his arrival.

Ven burst through the arch of the kitchen, his cheeks pink with glee and lack of breath.

“AQUA! AQUA! Do you see outside?! It’s like a giant Blizzard spell was cast!” His grin reaching his ears, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he excitedly came next to her and looked out of the window in wonder.

“Your first snowfall Ven, what do you think?” She giggled at his childish antics, nose scrunched against the glass window.

“It’s so pretty! Like the ground looks like a giant white pillow!” He paused for a moment. Lip pursing in thought. “What about training? Our morning drills are usually outside.”

The kettle whistled and Aqua walked over to turn off the heat, “The Master and Terra are setting up the gymnasium on the other side of the courtyard, we’ll be indoors until spring. We would have already set it up if the snow hadn't decide to come a few weeks early. We might have another warm day or two before winter officially starts on the calendar.”

“Ah. So that’s what that building is.” Ven mused, watching as Aqua poured little cups of brown powder into mugs before adding the water. “Whatcha makin’?”

“Hot cocoa. I doubt we’ll actually be doing any training today, the gym isn’t going to be ready in one go. Maybe tomorrow.” A gentle splash of cream, stir, and the plops of three big marshmallows, she presented Ven with his green mug.

She already knew Ven loved the puffed treats from a camping trip earlier in the summer. She saved the mini marshmallows for her own mug.

Ven took a long steady sip, shoulders slouching in relaxation. A hum of delight. Smiling back up at Aqua, with a foamy mustache, “This is fantastic! I could have this every day!”

“I’m sure you could, you walking cavity.”

“Hey you’re one to talk, Miss Midnight Snack. Cake doesn’t eat itself.”

Aqua almost choked on a mini, a fit of giggles between them. “Hey, we were in on that together, don’t rat out your partner in crime!”

“Too late, now I know to lock up the pastry cabinet.” Master Eraqus appearing seemingly out of nowhere, plopping one of the minis in his mouth.

“Master, no! How will she ever get her sugar fix? You know how she gets.” Terra chimed in, ruffling Ven’s hair before grabbing his mug and filling it for tea.

“Ha. Ha. You’re so funny.”

A snicker from Ven, “I dunno Aqua, you were the scariest at Halloween.”

Their laughs filled the kitchen, a warmth seeped into his chest, bringing the cocoa back to his lips, sucking up a marshmallow.

“So, how’s it going over there? You two look like you had a dirt bath.” Aqua teased.

“Yes, our equipment is in a state less desirable. We will be finishing up setting them up today, but tomorrow, I would like for you and Ventus to assist in cleaning them.”

“Wow Master, you and Terra already got most of them set up? That’s got to be a record.”

Terra gave her a look, “Hey, I’m stronger now, this is nothing.” As if to prove a point, he flexed his arm, while the other dipped his tea bag into the water.

“Mhmm. Well, Ven and I will be more than happy to. Since we’re decidedly not doing anything much to help today.”

“Hey! I’m doing something today!”

Eraqus looked at him with an amused twinkle in his eye, one he rarely got these days. “Really, Ventus? What shall you be doing today?”

“Building a snowman! I bet I can make the biggest one! Bigger than Terra!”

“I bet you will. Maybe I’ll finally have someone my size to fight.”

Aqua smacked him playfully, “Hey, I’m right here.”

After some snacks, and more lighthearted teasing, Terra and the Master returned to their chore for the day, while Aqua dressed Ven up as warmly as she could. He was small and the cold would surely get to him quickly.

With a final tuck of his hair under her spare beanie, she’ll have to knit one of his own. But for now, the midnight blue suited him well. The color of his eyes popping against the contrast of his hair.

She went to zip him up, but he was practically bouncing in place. “Ven, hold still so I can line up the teeth. ”

“Sorry Aqua, I’m just so excited! I can’t wait!”

“I’m sure you can wait one more minute, I want to get a shovel so I can get the walkway, it’s supposed to snow again tonight, and I really dont need another foot to shovel tomorrow.” With that, she got the tape to align, and got the tab to zip up all the way without any resistance. “I’ll be right back.”

Ven nodded enthusiastically, and paced a bit by the door. Wondering how cold it was going to be. He was already roasting under the layers, he almost wanted to take off his gloves.

Aqua returned not a minute later, shovel in hand, and thick gloves. “Alright, let’s go. Just don’t run, you might slip.” A smile on her face, watching Ven haphazardly try to grip the door handle and pulling it open.

The brisk air hit his face, a relief of the sweat building up on his beck and brow. He rushed out, but slowly when Aqua called him. He looked over the vast blanket of snow covering the grounds.

Even though though flakes had stopped, he was breathless.

Aqua outstretched her hand to him, “Help me down the stairs.”

They walked down the snow covered steps, Ven giggling at the crunch of snow, leaving prints in the otherwise perfect surface. Slipping a little once they reached the bottom. So that’s why, he thought, his heart beating rapidly at the thought of slipping face first.

Setting down the shovel against the barrier, she dragged Ven over to the now covered grassy area.

“First things first, the Snowball!”

There was a deep satisfaction in rolling and pressing snow into a sphere, and then throwing it against a tree, or a wall and watching it explode into powder. He was wondering what it would be like against someone else, but he got his answer as one burst against his back, some of the snow landing down the collar of his jacket, chilling his neck.

With a yelp, he turned to the perpetrator, who was snickering as she made ball upon ball of snow as arsenal. A war then.

They exhausted themselves into the ground. Aqua showed him how to make Snow Angels. Snow officially covering them head to toe.

Now very much grateful for his layers, the cold was more than he anticipated. Nose turning red, and pinking his cheeks. Lips parted for his hot breath.

Aqua excused herself to do the task she set up before and began shoveling the courtyard, while Ven made 3 more angels.

5 Angels now lay in a circle. It looked like a flower in his mind.

He took off the beanie and shook his head to free him of the frost that clung to his hair. He sighed happily, looking around the mess of snow play, the perfect blanket now wrinkled and messy.

A snowflake floated in front of him, he glanced upwards. It had started snowing again.

It was beautiful. Staring straight up. He felt like he was falling backwards. They landed on his cheeks ever so gently, melting from his warmth.

If they weren’t made of ice, and it wasn’t so cold out, he would have compared them to dandelions in spring. The cotton flying in the wind freely, the seeds planting somewhere new, away from where they came from, creating a new world of sun kissed flowers.

A heavy feeling dropped into his gut, like he just swallowed a bucket of ice water. It weighed him down like lead. His shoulders tensed, brows furrowed, but confusion in his eyes.

He didn’t know why, but his heart suddenly lurched into his chest, a feeling he knew but couldn’t place. His head throbbed unpleasantly. A coldness sapped his energy and grabbed his limbs.

Smile gone. He didn’t want to be outside anymore. He looked back down to the snow angels, silhouettes of himself, as he stood on Aqua’s.

The water on his face dripped down, but this time, it wasn’t melted snow.

Aqua called for him, wiping the moisture from his face, thankful that the cold can be cause for sniffles too, he rushed over to her, as they began walking back up the steps.

He chanced a glance back, the falling snow filling the imprints, he felt like he was leaving them behind. And the word ‘again’ flitted across his mind as a warm hand wrapped around his, and closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Because an Anon on tumblr mentioned Ven being like those Husky Dogs in the snow but I went a little angsty at the end.


End file.
